Operation Phoenix
by IronPhoenixAshe
Summary: When a six month long mission is suddenly threaten by the rash actions of a certain Pink haired Fireball, Tactician Levy McGarden steps in to salvage it. One-shot.


–This fic was written as a companion piece to this artwork I posted a little while back in my tumblr: _ironphoenixashe-dot-tumblr-dot-com/post/117568514128/unison-raid-iron-phoenixs-resurrection-slams_. Just a warning, the fic conflicts a bit with what is currently canon in the manga as I took some liberties to bend a few minor details to fit them to my story. I'm working under the assumption Gray, Erza AND Juvia (that's right I am pretending she wasn't left behind by everyone she loves and went into a depression and got deathly sick and you can't stop me) were actually working with Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy and the rest of the council on this plan to infiltrate Avatar. I hope that doesn't raise too much issue with people and that they are still able to enjoy it despite my changes. I would also like to add most of this was written before the latest chapters were released and I'm not changing what I have written so far. Now without further ado –

* * *

Things weren't supposed to happen like this. Months of careful planning ruined all thanks to one pink haired tornado, his busty blonde girlfriend and their… blue cat.

Some things never change.

"Dammit!" Gajeel slammed his fist on the table, which creaked and shook at the force, displacing everything that was on the large map spread out across it. "That Flame Brain has been MIA all this time and he just has to show up **now** and ruin months of work? Ice Bastard's cover is blown all thanks to those idiots!"

"Now is not the time to take out your frustrations, Gajeel. We have to regroup and re-strategize. Gray and Erza have joined up with Natsu and Lucy and we have to strike while Avatar is still reeling." Lieutenant Pantherlily advised his Captain.

"And you just assume I am so poor at my job I didn't have the foresight to have planned around this?"

Gajeel and Pantherlily both turn their heads to the source of the voice. Tactician Levy McGarden stood in front of the two in all her uniformed glory, arms crossed and radiating with mild disappointment with her teammates lack of faith.

"Shorty, are ya telling me ya knew Salamander would show up and screw up the whole operation?" Gajeel's voice was laced with skepticism. He didn't doubt Levy's abilities, in fact he had personally asked her to join his squad because he knew she was the best choice for the job, but it's not like she could see into the future. There was no possible way she could have planned for this exact scenario… right?

"You could say that," Levy said cryptically, as though she was in on something they weren't. Which was actually sort of the case. "And what did I tell you about the nicknames? I am a high-ranking officer and you'll treat me as such. I'll lose all respect if you keep talking like that around the rest of our subordinates." She chided him.

"I highly doubt that," Gajeel muttered under his breath. Pantherlily rolled his eyes and shook his head at his Captain's petty antics.

"What was that?" Levy asked dryly. Gajeel immediately stiffened.

Shit, he didn't think she would have heard that.

"Uhh, nothin' important," He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "So what's this plan of yers?" He asked only in part to change the subject. He was mostly eager to jump into action, he has spent far too much time sitting around waiting and it was long over due that he put his fists to work.

A delighted grin spread across Levy's face, she couldn't help it, she had learned it from the best after all. She slammed both palms down on the already disheveled map table before her, leaning her weight onto her arms she spoke.

"Operation Phoenix."

––

Gajeel and Levy stood in the center of the city of Malva while Pantherlily and the rest of their squad were evacuating the citizens. Once everyone had been cleared out of the city he was to regroup with the two of them.

Not exactly the action Gajeel was hoping for.

Levy had contacted Wendy and Juvia and they had joined up with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza. All of them were stationed outside of the city limits to prevent Avatar from entering the city, the main attack force, meanwhile him and Levy lay in wait, the contingency plan.

Gajeel groaned impatiently.

"We're the Custody Enforcement Unit why the hell ain't we out there with everyone else beating the crap outta those Avatar jerks." He grumbled.

"Patience Gajeel. We are a very crucial part of the operation." Levy reassured him. All she received in response was a disgruntled sigh. Although part of her was hoping they wouldn't have to actually put the second half of the plan into motion, the best-case scenario would be if the others are able to defeat Avatar's forces before they could enter the city walls.

Levy's thoughts were interrupted as Lieutenant Pantherlily approached them.

"Has everyone been safely evacuated?" The tactician asked him once he was within earshot. He nodded in response.

"Yes, we are the only ones left in the city."

"Gihi! Perfect, now I don't have to hold back!" Gajeel enthused as he cracked his knuckles. Pantherlily shook his head at his captain, but he would be lying to himself if he said wasn't eager to see some action as well.

"Our troops have been positioned along the front wall, we'll be ready for them." He continued his earlier status report.

Levy nodded in approval. Every thing was going as planned.

Silence had fallen between the trio as they waited, the atmosphere surrounding them thick with anticipation, at any moment the enemy could breach the city walls.

––

If it weren't for the near complete silence they probably wouldn't have heard it coming.

In the distance they heard what sounded like a high-pitched wail, and it was gradually getting louder.

"Levy! Gajeel!"

The three looked up to see Wendy and Carla flying toward them, descending at an alarming rate.

They were falling.

Gajeel was the first to react, catching Wendy as she fell from Carla's grasp. Pantherlily was right behind him, grabbing Carla before she hit the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Gajeel demanded; his voice laced with concern. His eyes darted back and forth as he looked the young dragonslayer over. She was worn from battle but nothing too severe; in fact she didn't look like a she had even been touched. Carla on the other hand looked completely drained.

"Avatar's priest, Arlock, his magic it's like nothing I've seen before! I tried to heal them but Carla she– "

"Hey, hold on, slow down just a second will ya!" Gajeel cut her off. Wendy's chest heaved as she tried to fill her lungs with as much air as she could. She was talking so fast she had forgotten to breathe.

"Arlock's magic," Wendy began again, this time much slower. "He can breathe this strange mist that saps your magic. He's already taken out Gray, Natsu and Erza… right now Juvia and Lucy are fighting him off. I tried to use my magic to heal everyone but Carla dragged me away before I could do anything." Wendy looked over at her friend; it was thanks to her she that was spared the priest's black magic, but at the expense of herself. She didn't know how Carla had managed to carry her all this way with her magic being constantly drained.

"Minor change in plans. Wendy I need you to take care of Carla, and the rest of the ill or wounded. Pantherlily, rally the troops. Gajeel you are coming with me, we are taking the fight to them." Levy declared, determination burning in her honey brown eyes.

Without hesitation everyone took to their given tasks, Gajeel joined Levy at her side. As they made for the city entrance, he watched her wild blue locks bounce up and down. He couldn't help but think to himself who was really in charge here, he might wear the title of Captain but Levy was the true leading force behind his unit. It was her mind and her strategies that made them the lethal force they were.

As the pair drew closer and closer to the battlefield they could hear the chaos growing louder.

"Lucy kick!" Lucy cried as she unleashed her signature move, landing a hit square to Arlock's face. His metal mask cracked and crumbled around the eye, revealing a bit of his face underneath. Lucy staggered back at the sight.

He wore the mask for good reason.

"Lucy duck!" Came Juvia's voice, instinctually Lucy hit the ground. Juvia swiftly soared over her head. "Water Slicer!" Juvia cast, aiming the attack for the crack Lucy had created in the mage's mask. He collapsed to the ground, wailing in pain as she hit him point blank.

She had blinded him, if only temporarily.

"Oi, leave some for the rest of us!" Gajeel called out to the two girls, grinning like a madman.

"Gajeel?" Juvia whipped around at the sound of his voice. She collided into his chest, tears in her eyes. "Gajeel, it's terrible, Juvia's Gray is hurt you have to help him." She pleaded, albeit fruitlessly.

"I ain't gotta do nothing, that stupid Ice Bast– **OW!** " Gajeel winced when Juvia punched him in the arm.

"Gray is not stupid, Gray tried his best for Juvia and his comrades," Juvia chided him. "If this is anyone's fault it's love rival's… " She mumbled.

"Hey! I thought we were past this by now," Lucy whined, giving an exasperated sigh.

"You know, probably not the best time for a reunion." Levy said as she walked out from behind Gajeel, bemused by her former guildmates antics.

Even with a year apart some things never change.

"Lev is right, we got some loose ends to tie up." Gajeel said, becoming focused again. He took a few heavy steps toward the still recovering priest. "Yer little purification plan has been put on halt. We evacuated the town, might as well give yerself up 'cause there ain't nothing ya can do now." He advised him.

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow when his ears were met with laughter. The priest lifted himself off the ground, the sounds becoming louder and increasingly manic.

"Look around, does it look like I've failed?" Arlock gestured to the field around them, scattered with near motionless bodies. "My aim was never the citizens, but I must thank you. For your efforts have brought me even more lambs to sacrifice."

Levy felt her stomach drop as his words sunk in.

"You'd turn against your own comrades!" She accused, balling her tiny hands into fists.

"One cannot truly call themselves a devout follower of Zeref if one is not willing to sacrifice themselves for him. Everyone here should be willing to make such a sacrifice, myself included." Arlock reached up and took off the cracked mask that had been obscuring his face and revealed the raw skin still in the early stages of healing. "Now, witness my true power. Gods of war hear my request and complete the contract!" The priest lifted his staff and began an incantation in a language Levy only barely recognized.

"Lucy, Juvia, now!" Levy commanded, motioning with her hand to signal the two mage.

"Right!" The two responded in unison. Lucy was the first to leap into action. Charging at Arlock head on as she pulled out her leather whip.

Lucy flicked her wrist, sending the whip flying towards her target. The leather curled itself around the golden staff and she abruptly yanked it backwards, effectively ripping the staff out of his grasp and breaking the spell.

Juvia was on the celestial mage's heels, poised to strike.

"Water lock!" The water mage chanted, forming a watery prison around the black mage.

Levy poised herself, right arm outstretched toward Avatar's leader with only her index and middle finger raised. Gajeel stood tall beside her.

"Never underestimate the power of Fairy Tail mages," She said as she brought her hand down in a flurry of swipes. At the same time Gajeel drew in a large breath.

"Solid Script: Phoenix!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" They casted simultaneously, Gajeel's hand intertwining with Levy's free one. Levy's script magic and Gajeel's iron dragonslayer magic began swirling together into one, massive unison attack. Together they lifted their clasped hands toward the immobile mage.

"Iron Phoenix's Resurrection!" The pair chanted in unison as the giant iron infused firebird rose into the sky, burning a brilliant shade of blue. It paused a moment at it's peak, wings out stretched, before diving back down toward Arlock.

Juvia dropped her water lock spell just before the moment of impact, leaving him fully exposed to their attack.

The impact followed immediately by a blinding white light.

––

Lieutenant Pantherlily, along with the rest of the Custody Enforcement Unit, worked to arrest and detain the remaining Avatar cultist on grounds of conspiracy to commit mass murder. He couldn't help but let out an exhausted sigh at he thought of all the work he and Gajeel had to do once they cleaned up this whole mess. It was going to take a long time to process all three thousand conspirators.

At least for now he had the help of Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy to round up any stragglers trying to make a break for it.

Juvia was off assisting Wendy, using her water magic to carry any wounded that remained unconscious.

He chuckled as he pictured the team being every bit as reckless and intimidating as they were a year ago, they seem to bring out the best in each other.

Or the worst, depending on how you look at it.

"Just like the old days," Pantherlily said out loud as he reminisced of their days in the guild.

"Oi, Lily!"

He turned to see Gajeel waving to him, Levy trailing not far behind him.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing to the large black mass slung over the dragonslayers shoulder.

"Gihi, Avatar's big baddie," Gajeel answered, dumping the admittedly crispy cult leader into one of the many the detention vehicles Pantherlily had brought with them. "Couldn't have taken him down without the Shrimp though."

"Gajeel, what did I say about nicknames!" Levy protested; she was beginning to think he was a lost cause.

"S'not like any one's around." The dragonslayer grumbled. Pantherlily coughed as a reminder of his presence. "Anyway, I'm serious Lev. What ya did today, these past six months, was incredible. Yer incredible." He said earnestly.

Levy looked up at him, her incredulous honey brown eyes locking with his intense burgundy ones. She couldn't remember a time when he spoke so openly and honestly before, at least not since the incident last year.

Gajeel reached out his hand, it was just inches from her face.

Levy could feel herself becoming flushed as warmth rushed to her face and her heart hammered in her chest, drowning out anything else that wasn't him.

She swallowed thickly.

He rested his large hand heavily atop her wild blue hair and ruffled it playfully.

"You know for a short stack, gihi!" Gajeel chuckled loudly, clearly amused with himself.

Anticipation instantaneously dissipated and was replaced with a burning indignation. Levy hastily swatted away his hand and attempted to smooth her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on you stupid iron lug nut we've got people to interrogate and papers to process." Levy retorted, waving her hand dismissively as she turned to walk away.

"Oi! Look whos starting with the nicknames now!" He countered as he caught up to her.

Pantherlily trailed a few feet behind them, smirking to himself as he watched the pair bicker the whole way back to their temporary headquarters.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

– Sorry if this got a little too shippy at the end, I couldn't help but tease. Also sorry Gray, Erza and Natsu only get mentions, I was going to write the scene where they fought but this is already so long and I wanted to keep it short. Plus they've already had a canon spotlight and as this was originally meant for Levy week and I didn't want to take the focus too far off of her. –


End file.
